This invention relates to an engine misfire protection device, and more particularly to a system for electrically detecting misfires in internal combustion engines.
Heretofore, engine misfires have been detected either by determining that the engine is malfunctioning from the abnormal sound of engine operations and examining the effect of removing a plug cord upon engine rotation, or by ascertaining the amount of unburned hydrocarbons in the exhaust system. The latter is accomplished by using one of a number of exhaust gas meters which have been developed in recent years. Unfortunately neither of these methods offers a practical way of detecting misfires when the vehicle is moving. Also, these methods depend greatly on the driver's judgement. Hence, these methods do not make it possible to detect engine misfires quickly and correctly.
Recently, in order to comply with regulations concerning automobile exhaust gases, methods involving oxidation reaction and using reactors, catalytic converters, or other exhaust disposal means in the exhaust system have been proposed for removing or reducing carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrocarbons in exhaust gases. Unfortunately continuous engine misfires would create and release great amounts of unburned components. These would produce violent reactions in the devices or generate high temperature reaction heat which would damage the reactor, or in the worst cases, set fire to the vehicle. Therefore, the vehicles equipped with such exhaust gas cleaning devices require the driver to pay particular attention to engine misfires.
An object of the invention is to improve engines generally.
Another object of the invention is to avoid the aforementioned disadvantages.
Still another object of the invention is to provide means capable of detecting engine misfires quickly and simply even when a vehicle is moving.